AmourShipping: Mi Segunda Oportunidad
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Debido a una oferta de trabajo, Serena y su madre se han mudado a Kanto. La chica continuará con sus estudios en una nueva escuela, pero las cosas no serán fáciles. Un mundo nuevo al que se tiene que acostumbrar, talentos que seguramente no convencen. Pero no todo está perdido porque hay alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarla. Las segundas oportunidades existen.
1. Capítulo 01: Un Posible Comienzo

**"MI SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Debido a una oferta de trabajo, Serena y su madre se ven obligadas a mudarse a la región Kanto donde la joven tendrá que asistir a una nueva escuela para terminar su educación secundaria. Las primeros meses le resultan algo incómodos a Serena porque sus primeras amigas son algo presumidas y a veces le hacen burlas por su aspecto o simplemente por ser la nueva de la clase. Pero no todo esta perdido para ella ya que conocerá a alguien que la hará sentirse protegida y que le haga creer que las segundas oportunidades en la vida si existen.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todo lo relacionado con Pokémon (serie, películas, personajes, etc.) son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y el autor de este fanfiction no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos a utilizar en esta historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** Esta historia no tiene como base ninguna temporada de Pokémon en específico. Por supuesto, ocasionalmente se hará mención a vestimentas usadas en la serie, los pokémon existen en este mundo, entre otros detalles pero es momento de conocer a las contrapartes estudiantiles de nuestros personajes favoritos. Toma como base el último año de secundaria inferior (Noveno Grado según el sistema educativo japonés) y cualquier mención a la serie o semejanza con la serie sólo coincidencia o casualidad. Espero y esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **"** **Capitulo 01: Un Posible Comienzo"**

Esta historia comienza en la región Kanto, en Ciudad Verde para ser exactos. En una casa de tamaño mediano, dos pisos, techo rojo y paredes color crema tenemos a una madre y su hija ordenando la casa luego de varios días preparando su mudanza. Provenientes de la lejana región Kalos, la madre dueña de la casa llamada Grace estaba viviendo felizmente con su hija hasta que en cierto día, debido a su buen desempeño laboral, recibió una sorpresiva oferta de trabajo. Lamentablemente esa oferta implicaba trasladarse a Ciudad Verde junto con su hija y los pokémon que ellas cuidaban, un Rhyhorn y un pequeño Fletchling. Ahora ambas están terminando de desempacar sus pertenencias, ordenarlas y empezar de la mejor manera esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. Durante esta semana, además de ordenar su nuevo hogar y gracias a unas recomendaciones que recibió antes de empezar con el traslado, Grace junto a su hija Serena empezaron a buscar también una escuela donde la jovencita pudiera continuar con su educación secundaria. Y dieron con una institución que queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de su casa, la escuela "El Divino Verde" (Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD).

Pero hay un problema, Serena ha sido desde pequeña una chica tímida e insegura y desde que llegó a Kanto se siente temerosa de cómo va a ser su vida a partir de ahora. A pesar de que en su anterior escuela tenía uno que otros amigos nunca llegaron a ser algo que ella pudiera atesorar de verdad. Todo es nuevo para ella, la gente, las calles, las tiendas, hasta el ver frente a frente su casa le provoca una sensación de miedo. Sin mencionar que entre sus recuerdos del pasado está una noche en particular que siempre recuerda como si hubiese pasado ayer, esa triste noche donde por razones que hasta hoy en día desconoce vio a su padre irse de casa sin nada más que una mochila y un Pidgeotto en su hombro. Alejándose entre la lluvia y el destello de los relámpagos para después salirse de vista sin dejar rastro. Vio esto escondida sin que su propia madre la viera y desde ese entonces ha sentido que cada vínculo que logra con las personas, tarde o temprano, corre el riesgo de desvanecerse tal como le sucedió a su padre.

Siendo de noche y teniendo la nueva casa limpia y ordenada, Serena esta en su habitación preparando su mochila, su uniforme y sus artículos escolares. Mañana tendrá su primer día de clases pero lo que se supone debería ser un motivo de alegría porque su nueva vida va a comenzar, para la chica es motivo de dudas e incertidumbre. Luego de darse un baño y vestirse para ir a dormir, Grace aparece en la habitación de su hija para darle las buenas noches pero al fijarse en el rostro de Serena intuye de inmediato que algo parece preocuparle. Así que se le acerca, pone su mano en la mejilla de su hija y le pregunta:

– Hija, ya están listas tus cosas para tu primer día? – Pregunta, su hija responde con un tono de voz bajo:

– Si madre, ya esta todo listo. Mi mochila, mi uniforme, mis útiles. Todo esta listo para mañana, creo – Decía con su mirada cabizbaja. Grace no pudo pasar por alto la última palabra que dijo su hija por lo que le preguntó:

– Creo? Que quieres decir Serena? – En eso, Serena guió a su madre a que se sentaran en la cama para poder conversar sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

– Lo que pasa mamá es que siento que todo esta pasando muy rápido, nueva región, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva casa, todo será nuevo para mí a partir de ahora y para ser sincera tengo un poco de miedo y creo que ya extraño nuestra vida en Kalos. Crees mamá que todo va a estar bien? – Decía aún con su mirada baja tratando de evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos. Grace entendió perfectamente el malestar por el que estaba pasando su hija. Madre e hija estaban dándose mutuamente para calmar la tristeza que estaba llegando al ambiente, ni siquiera la tenue luz de la lámpara de mese de Serena la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Su madre, acariciando su la mejilla de Serena, comienza a hablarle.

– Serena, sé que esto no va a ser fácil. Estamos a punto de empezar una nueva vida, nuevas historias, todo es nuevo y los cambios por muy buenos que sean son algo difícil de aceptar. Yo también extraño nuestra vida en Kalos pero espero entiendas que este tipo de oportunidades llegan en muy pocas ocasiones en la vida y es algo que necesitaba aprovechar para que tu y yo podamos seguir adelante. Sé que será difícil acostumbrarse a lo que se viene y yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. No voy a exigirte nada a cambio pero lo único que si me gustaría pedirte es que seas fuerte, que puedas acostumbrarte a tu nueva escuela y que te esfuerces en todo lo que hagas. Me lo prometes? – Preguntó Grace a su hija que estaba un poco más tranquila con lo que ella le decía.

Serena estaba sintiéndose más aliviada, probablemente seguía teniendo un poco de miedo pero gracias al abrazo y las palabras de su madre empezó a recibir el lado brillante de la fuerza (Ba Dum Tsss) para poder enfrentar el día siguiente con más optimismo. Miro de frente a su madre y le dijo:

– Madre, tienes razón, no tengo porque tener miedo. Todo será nuevo pero eso no tiene porque afectarme. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda conocer nuevas personas, hacer nuevos amigos, hacer otras actividades y poder encontrar y dedicarme a algo que me guste. Yo también quiero ayudarte a que esta "Nueva Vida" funcione. – En eso se acerca a su mamá y le devuelve el abrazo que ella le dio para tranquilizarse. Grace ya estaba más calmada y dice a su hija:

– Y yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que necesites. No tengas miedo en buscar tu futuro, en buscar a tus nuevos amigos, y quién sabe, a alguien especial para que esté a tu lado? – Decía esto con una cara pícara a su hija quién recibió ese comentario por sorpresa, quedando con un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo en su cara. En su anterior escuela tenía amigas y pocos amigos varones pero en ningún momento llegó a sentirse lo suficientemente cercana a ellos como para estar interesada en alguien o tener sentimientos hacia alguien. Siguiendo sonrojada responde a su madre:

– Aaamm, jeje, si tu lo dices mamá? Dejemos que el tiempo ayude en esta nueva etapa que voy a vivir a partir de mañana. Gracias por esta conversación mamá, ya me siento mucho mejor. Me sentiré un poco asustada pero ya no es tanto como antes, gracias y buenas noches y, eeemm, buena suerte con tu "Nueva Vida"? – Grace sonrió cuando Serena le dijo las buenas noches además de una buena suerte para lo que se viene. Y así tenemos una tierna escena donde madre besa a su hija en su frente y le dice:

– Buenas noches y buena suerte para ti también mi princesa rosada. Lo mejor esta por venir, ya lo verás – Pero justo antes de irse de la habitación de Serena y cerrar la puerta le dice con una voz cómica:

– Y recuerda buscar a tu príncipe azul hija, jajaja, adiós – Dicho esto cierra la puerta dejando a Serena con un sonrojo más notorio que el anterior. Serena apaga la luz de su lámpara, se tapa con su sábana y sus frazadas y ya esta dispuesta a dormir para enfrentar el día siguiente con buena alegría y buen optimismo. No sin antes tener un breve momento de reflexión para sí misma:

– Mañana empieza toda una nueva etapa para mí y mi mamá. El mundo será tan diferente a partir de ahora, no sé cómo será la gente de la ciudad, la gente de mi nueva escuela o, como dice mi madre, si llegaré a encontrar a alguien especial (Alerta de Spoiler: Serena, vas a encontrar a alguien especial XD) pero creo que estoy apresurando las cosas. Sólo el tiempo dirá si estoy haciendo lo correcto y encontrar algo que me guste (O en este caso a alguien XD). – Una vez pensando todo esto y muchas preguntas que todavía no ha querido responder, tenemos a nuestra chica nueva en la ciudad dormida esperando el inicio de su nueva historia en la región Kanto. Y como toda buena protagonista no puede complementarse sin su príncipe azul, digo, buen protagonista, que ha sido de un chico llamado Ash? Veamos…

Si Serena pensaba que su vida había sido difícil por sus inseguridades y la falta de una imagen paterna, no sabía que en otro sector de la ciudad vivía un joven de su misma edad preparando un nuevo año escolar. El joven Ash, proveniente de Pueblo Paleta, terminó de preparar su mochila para su primer día de clases, se vistió para acostarse, se aseguró de tener listo su uniforme y se sentó en el borde su cama para conversar por teléfono con su madre que estaba en Pueblo Paleta. Antes de venir a Ciudad Verde había realizado su educación primaria en una pequeña escuela del pueblo, pero ya desde mucho antes de entrar a la primaria Ash se dio cuenta que la vida no es tan fácil como algunos de sus amigos solían decirle después de clases. No es como quien dice: "Las cosas pasan porque sí". Al contrario, debido a la muerte de su padre cuando tenía tan sólo 4 años de edad y dado a que sólo podía hacer la primaria en su pueblo natal, se vio en la necesidad de pensar en hacer sus estudios secundarios fuera de casa. Debido a esta situación y por sus propios medios logró encontrar una casa estudiantil que le permitió rentar una habitación que contaba con todo lo necesario para realizar sus quehaceres diarios. Además de eso, desde que ingresó a la secundaria, obtuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de libros y discos de música que le permite pagar la renta de su habitación además de otros gastos especiales. Su madre, de nombre Delia, cubre su escuela con su trabajo de tiempo completo en un taller de "Costuras y arreglos del hogar". Y ahora tenemos a madre e hijo teniendo una conversación telefónica para decirse buenas noches y desearse la buena suerte para el nuevo año que ya va a comenzar.

– No te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien este año. Ya terminé mi mochila, mi uniforme esta bien también y ya acordé con el jefe de la tienda la renovación de mi trabajo para este año. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este estilo de vida. No hay nada de que preocuparse. – Decía Ash con esa seguridad y optimismo que, según su madre, siempre lo han caracterizado. Delia siempre ha estado orgullosa de su hijo y del camino que él quería tomar. Pero a veces se siente triste por no tener a su "pequeño Ashy (XD)" cerca de ella. Delia responde:

– Que bueno hijo, veo que te ha gustado tu vida en Ciudad Verde. Y no te preocupes, tus estudios y tu trabajo son lo más importante así que llámame y visítame sólo cuando realmente puedes hacerlo. Hablando de trabajo, hace poco recibí un llamado sorpresa del dueño de la tienda donde trabajas y sólo ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti. Que eres alguien responsable, cuidados con el orden de la tienda, que siempre está preocupado de atender correctamente a los clientes pero dime una cosa, que habrá querido decir cuando me dijo que tenías a ciertas jovencitas "comiendo libros" por ti? (Ba Dum Tsss) – Le decía con un tono de voz burlesco. Ash quedó confundido con el comentario de su mamá ya que no es algo que, según él, es común de su jefe pero decidió responderle para no dejar a su madre dudosa.

– Pues, eeemm, jeje, digamos, que mi jefe tienen un sentido del humor un tanto "especial" por así decirlo. O sea, claro, a veces me ha tocado atender a adultos, niños pequeños, chicos de mi edad y a veces chicas de mi edad, pero no es algo que a mí me importe realmente. Quiero decir, en mi escuela y a veces cuando salgo a caminar por la ciudad he visto que hay chicas bonitas pero no me ha pasado nada realmente especial con alguien. Pero como te digo mamá no es algo que a mí me afecte, estoy bien como están las cosas en este momento y he sabido resolver mis problemas siendo alguien paciente pero por ahora todo ha estado bien para mí – Decía Ash seguro de sus palabras a lo que su madre contesta:

– Ese es mi hijo, siempre seguro de sí mismo, o te sientes preocupado por algo? Porque yo tengo miedo de que te sientas tan sólo como Han Solo (Ba Dum Tsss) – Le decía con un tono de voz "cómicamente" triste. Tal comentario dejó a Ash tan descolocado que se cayó de espaldas (Estilo Anime XD) y cuando se levantó del piso y pudo volver a sentarse en su cama respondió:

– Y yo que creía que mi jefe era el único que tenía sentido del humor especial (Exactamente XD). Jejeje, En cualquier caso mamá sólo quiero decirte que yo estoy bien, mañana empieza mi nuevo año escolar, haré lo mejor que pueda para que todo salga bien, ya quiero realizar mis sueños y algunos proyecto que tengo en mente pero sólo me queda decir que te quiero mucho y espero poder verte pronto. Buenas noches mamá y buena suerte en tu trabajo. – Le decía a su madre y Delia responde:

– Y buena suerte para ti también Ash, lo que tú decidas va a estar bien y voy a apoyarte en todo lo que creas correcto. Estoy segura que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti esté donde esté. Buenas noches hijo y buena suerte en tu nuevo año. – Y así la conversación se dio por finalizada. Ash apagó la luz de su lámpara, se acostó y ya estaba listo para dormir pero no sin antes tener un breve momento de reflexión para sí mismo:

– Mañana empieza una historia – Fue algo corto su pensamiento pero fue suficiente para brindarle el optimismo necesario para empezar el día de mañana.

Nuestros protagonistas ya están dormidos y dispuestos a enfrentar esta nueva historia que va a comenzar, sus caminos estarán llenos de alegrías, tristezas, momentos difíciles y deberán decidir cosas importantes en momentos importantes pero una cosa es segura, el tiempo los va a ayudar si es necesario.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Capítulo 02: La Nueva Historia

**"** **Capitulo 02: La Nueva Historia Ha Comenzado"**

Los rayos del sol de la mañana ya están haciéndose ver en Ciudad Verde, la alarma de sus relojes suena, ambos abren sus ojos y casi inconscientemente o sin saberlo dicen al mismo tiempo:

– La nueva historia ya comienza – Ash y Serena se levantaron, se bañaron y se pusieron su uniforme. El de Ash consistía en pantalones de color azul oscuro, zapatos y calcetines del mismo color, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones dejando el cuello de la camisa asomándose por fuera de la chaqueta. El de Serena consistía en zapatos y calcetines de color azul oscuro, falda de color azul cielo, camisa blanca con cuello azul y rayas blancas y mangas largas con muñecas del mismo estilo que el cuello y un listó de color rosa. (O simplificado, como están vestidos en la imagen XD, todo un desperdicio de palabras XD).

Bajaron al primer piso de sus respectivas casas para servirse sus desayunos, su primer día de clases empezaba a las 8 horas de la mañana. El primer día de clases sólo duraría hasta el mediodía y siendo este primer día un día Viernes (No sería hermoso empezar las clases así? XD) que sólo sería la mañana y tendrían el resto del día para ellos, pero Ash debía ir a la tienda donde trabajaba después de clases para terminar los detalles de la renovación de su contrato y Serena tenía intenciones de salir de paseo con su mamá para conocer más de la ciudad.

Terminando sus desayunos, volvieron al segundo piso para buscar sus mochilas. La mochila de Ash es de una forma cuadriculada de color gris con cierres color negro. La de Serena es de una forma cuadriculada de color rosa con cierres morado oscuro. Salieron de sus habitaciones, cerraron la puerta con llave y partieron a su primer día en la escuela "El Divino Verde" (Insisto: lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD Gracias por su comprensión XD). Antes de partir a clases, Ash salió al patio de la casa para despedirse de su fiel amigo Pikachu. El dueño a cargo de las habitaciones para estudiantes tenía un patio especial para que los jóvenes pudieran traer a sus pokémon y así sentirse más cómodos en su estadía. Ash, vivía en la casa junto a 4 chicos más y Pikachu se había hecho amigo de los pokémon acompañantes de los demás chicos. Los pokémon podían dormir ya sea en el patio o en unas casitas especialmente diseñadas para estar cómodos en días cuando hace frío o llueve.

– Pikachu, dónde estás? – Preguntaba esperando la respuesta de su compañero quién salió de su casita y lo sorprendió saltando a su hombro y acariciándole su mejilla.

– Amigo, me alegra que estés bien. Hoy es mi primer día de clases y después debo ir a la tienda donde trabajo para renovar mi contrato pero te prometo que regresaré pronto. Y podré estar contigo este fin de semana. Cuídate, pórtate bien y sé amable con los demás pokémon. Harías eso por mí? – El ratón eléctrico asintió con la cabeza y se fue tranquilamente hacia su casita ya que quería seguir durmiendo. Y así, procurando tener su mochila lista y asegurándose de que Pikachu estuviese bien también salió de la casa y partió a su escuela.

Serena por su parte salió al patio de su casa para despedirse de sus pokémon, Fennekin, Pancham y la pequeña y tímida Eevee quién a diferencia de los otros pokémon se sentía más segura cuando Serena estaba a su lado. Esto se debe a que antes de mudarse a Kanto, Serena encontró a Eevee abandonada y muy herida en una esquina cerca de su casa. Cuando llevó a Eevee a su casa, Grace y Serena llevaron a la pequeña pokémon a un centro médico. Luego de haber sido atendida por la enfermera Joy, ella les dio la información de que esa Eevee solía llegar frecuentemente al centro porque era un pokémon abandonado que suele ser atacada frecuentemente por varios pokémon de entrenadores que buscan capturarla pero ella siempre suele poner resistencia y se niega a criada por aquellos que le hacen daño. Madre e hija quedaron conmovidas con la historia de Eevee que decidieron adoptarla y cuidarla como parte de la familia. Serena ha cuidado tan bien de la pequeña Eevee que siempre la recibía alegremente cuando volvía a casa después de clases. Pero por una extraña razón suele ser muy reservada y no comparte mucho cuando están Fennekin o Pancham cerca, probablemente porque fueron los pokémon quienes le hicieron daño a Eevee en el pasado o porque simplemente quiere estar al lado de la chica que legítimamente la cuidó y protegió. Ahora tenemos a la chica nueva saliendo al patio de la casa y sus pokémon se acercaron a ella.

– Mi pequeña Eevee, hoy es mi primer día de clases. Prometo que volveré y pronto y te cepillaré tu pelo como a ti te gusta pero por ahora cuídate mucho. Y no te preocupes, Fennekin y Pancham cuidarán de ti mientras yo no estoy. Fennekin, Pancham, harían eso por mí? – La tipo fuego y el panda asintieron pero Eevee los vio con una expresión insegura pero igualmente miró a Serena y le dio una caricia en su mano y salió de vuelta a su pequeña casita y Fennekin y Pancham también se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas casitas. Antes de irse a la escuela, fue al garaje de la casa donde su madre tenía la idea de convertirlo en una tienda especializada en pokémon. Además del trabajo que obtuvo en una veterinaria especializada en medicina y tratamientos pokémon, Grace decidió traer su trabajo a su hogar para ayudar a la gente con sus pokémon. Serena entró en el garaje (Futura tienda de cuidados pokémon) y vio a su madre limpiando el piso con una escoba, se acercó a ella, le dio un sorpresivo abrazo que fue correspondido por su madre y le dijo:

– Nuestra nueva vida está comenzando mamá – Decía mientras se separaba del abrazo.

– Así es mi pequeña Serena, y como puedes ver además de mi trabajo en la veterinaria nuestra pequeña tienda también ayudará. Y recuerda que tus clases durarán hasta el mediodía, por lo que cuando termines y yo vaya por ti daremos un paseo por la ciudad, para conocer más del que será nuestro nuevo hogar, pasaremos por tiendas, compraremos ropa apropiada para ti y conoceremos gente nueva – Decía Grace alegremente a su hija.

Por dentro Serena sentía un poco de miedo pero al ver a su madre tan optimista respecto de esta nueva etapa que va a comenzar optó por no decirle nada para no preocuparla y le dijo

– Estaremos las dos juntas en esto madre, ahora permiso, no quisiera llegar tarde a mi primer día – Y así la chica nueva salió con rumbo a la escuela mientras Grace la veía retirarse y pensó:

– Buena suerte mi pequeña, todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás – Ambos jóvenes Ash y Serena caminaban por las calles y mirando a su alrededor pensando en cómo será su primer día. Ash fue el primero en llegar a la entrada principal ya que su casa estaba a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, Serena por el contrario vivía a unas calles más alejada por lo que venía caminando a pasos más apresurados. Mientras Ash veía en las paredes cuál sería su nueva sala, Serena ya estaba llegando a la entrada principal pero sin querer estaba tan apurada en llegar a la entrada para ver cuál sería su nueva clase que sin querer se acercó hacia donde estaba Ash y chocaron. Afortunadamente el choque no provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo pero Ash al darse cuenta ayudó a Serena a mantenerse en pié sosteniéndola desde sus hombros.

– Lo siento, debí haberme detenido cuando estaba llegando. No quise tropezar contigo, discúlpame – Decía Serena con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados. Ash trató de calmarla diciéndole:

– Tranquila, no pasó nada, la pregunta debería ser: Te encuentras bien? – En eso ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas y Serena dijo:

– Sí, estoy bien, no quería que pasara esto – Decía avergonzada pero se sintió conmovida por la forma en cómo Ash abrazaba sus hombros. El joven por su parte se percató de que tenía sus manos en los hombros de la chica y las quitó apenado diciendo:

– Yo tampoco, no quise molestarte sujetando tus hombros. Por cierto, no quisiera ofenderte pero de casualidad eres nueva en la escuela? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes – Decía Ash apenado. La joven dice:

– Si, así es. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos desde Kalos y ahora vivimos aquí en Ciudad Verde. Hoy es mi primer día de clases, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Serena. – Decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Ash como forma de presentación y para pedirle disculpas por su accidentada manera de conocerse. Ash se quedó viéndola y se puso a pensar

– Vaya, desde Kalos? Y se llama Serena? Que bonito nombre, supongo que debo corresponder a su saludo, no debería ser grosero con la chica nueva y menos después de este pequeño tropiezo, jaja – En eso Ash dice:

– Pues, en ese caso, bienvenida a Ciudad Verde y la escuela Divino Verde, eeemm, señorita Serena, jaja, mi nombre es Ash. – Siguiendo con las formalidades del momento, también hizo su presentación con una pequeña reverencia y al volver a mirarla dijo:

– Y también es un gusto conocerte. Aunque me hubiese gustado conocerte sin esta forma tan, eeemm, accidentada? – Ante eso ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sacar una pequeña risa. Sin embargo esta pequeña presentación se vio interrumpida por uno de los profesores de la escuela. El profesor Sycamore, de la clase de Biología (Sorpresa, algunos profesores importantes de la serie ahora son maestros de escuela XD) se acercó a los jóvenes y los saludó:

– Buenos días jóvenes, veo que ya están listos para su primer día. Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante que vino hace poco con su madre para reconocer la escuela. Bienvenida, estamos buscando a los estudiantes nuevos para hacerles un desayuno de bienvenida en un salón especial. Te gustaría venir? – Decía amablemente el profesor a lo que Serena responde:

– Aaamm, si claro profesor – Y antes de acompañar al profesor se despidió de Ash

– Bueno Ash, fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos luego. – Dijo Serena y el joven responde:

– Adiós Serena, espero que tengas un buen año y, de nuevo, bienvenida al Divino Verde – Y así ambos jóvenes se despidieron, Ash se dirigió a su nuevo salón mientras que el profesor Sycamore caminaba con Serena rumbo al salón donde se iba a realizar una recepción especial a los nuevos alumnos de la escuela.

– Parece que ya hiciste tu primer amigo en esta escuela – Decía el profesor a Serena refiriéndose a Ash.

– Si se refiere al joven Ash, la verdad, podría decirse que sí profesor – Decía Serena, seguía algo avergonzada por lo accidentada que fue la manera en que se conocieron.

– Él es un buen chico, puedes confiar en él si necesitas algo – Le decía el profesor pero no se dio cuenta que Serena se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos:

– Tiene razón el profesor, no lo habré conocido demasiado bien pero yo sé que es y será así – Profesor y alumna llegaron al salón usado generalmente para reuniones entre profesores y representantes del centro de padres donde al igual que ella, había otros estudiantes nuevos llegados para la secundaria inferior.

Mientras tanto Ash llegó a su salón de clases y cuando colocó su mochila en el respaldo de su silla se le acercaron sus amigos Gary, Brock y Ritchie. Quienes eran sus amigos más cercanos desde su llegada a la escuela. Gary tiene una actitud un tanto ególatra y presumida pero siempre esta presente cuando se le necesita y es capaz de entender cuando una situación requiere que se mantenga serio. Brock, tiene una estatura un poco más alta que la del resto de compañero de clase pero es amable con los demás, sabe dar buenos consejos cuando sus amigos están en problemas y suele decir cumplidos a las chicas siendo rechazado en varias oportunidades ya sea con una mirada de rechazo y en el peor de los casos con un golpe en la cabeza o un jalón de orejas. Ritchie es el mejor amigo de Ash dentro del grupo, con una personalidad más calmada, inteligente, serio y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Por su parte, Ash es el más inteligente del grupo, amable y siempre atento con los demás a pesar de mostrarse tímido ocasionalmente. Siendo quizás el más misterioso de su clase por su condición de "ser de pocas palabras" ha llamado la atención por su actitud seria ante las situaciones, responsable y muy maduro para su edad como Ritchie.

Luego de conversar un poco, luego que todos los alumnos estuvieran en la sala, luego de que algunas de las compañeras de curso de Ash intentaran darle unos que otros cumplidos y una vez que la campana sonara indicando que las clases van a comenzar aparece el profesor Oak de la clase de Historia para saludar a los alumnos.

– Buenos días alumnos y alumnas, bienvenidos a su nuevo año escolar. Ahora están en su último año de secundaria inferior. Y como profesor jefe que seré de ustedes este año permítanme decirles que este año será difícil pero hagan su mejor esfuerzo, luchen por sus sueños y verán que todo será posible. Antes de empezar con la clase del día de hoy permítanme decirles que este año se integrará con nosotros una nueva alumna. Por favor háganla sentirse bienvenida, adelante jovencita – Dicho esto se entra al salón de clases Serena quien ya había recibido una pequeña bienvenida en el salón de reuniones, y entra con pasos lentos a la sala y se dirige a los demás diciendo:

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Serena, es un gusto conocerlos – Dice haciendo una reverencia pero alguien nota que es la misma persona que ya la conoció, esa persona era Ash y reacciona sorprendido por la presencia de su nueva amiga que ahora es su nueva compañera:

– No puede ser, Serena va a ser la nueva alumna de la clase? – Pensaba sorprendido al ver a Serena

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 03: Empieza El Año

**"** **Capítulo 03: Empieza El Año, Conociendo A Mi Clase"**

El profesor le indica su nuevo asiento y será frente al asiento donde se ubica Ash. Serena le da un pequeño saludo a Ash luego de darse cuenta que van a ser compañeros. Brock que estaba en los asientos de atrás estaba con la cabeza agachada y deprimido pensando para sí mismo:

– Como le hace Ash para tener suerte con las chicas? – Lamentándose por su mala suerte y con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza la mañana transcurrió normal con el profesor Oak presentando la clase de Historia creada para el nuevo año. Suena el timbre del recreo y una chica de cabello largo separado en dos se le acerca a Serena y le saluda amablemente.

– Así que vas a ser nuestra nueva amiga verdad? Mucho gusto mi nombre es May – Serena se para de su asiento y responde al saludo de May:

– Eeemm, mucho gusto May, mi nombre es Sere… – Pero antes de decir su nombre es interrumpida por la chica más alegre y entusiasta de la clase de nombre Dawn.

– Bien, una nueva amiga se integra al curso, soy Dawn, gusto en conocerte – Serena al igual que con May responde tímidamente:

– Eeemm, el gusto es mío May y Dawn, yo soy Se… – Pero nuevamente es interrumpida por una amiga más tranquila que Dawn llamada Shauna:

– Ay chicas por favor, no ven que la nueva alumna solo quiere presentarse? Mi nombre es Shauna – Serena responde un poco más nerviosa que antes:

– Gracias, les decía que me llamo Serena, y soy, bueno, la nueva de la clase. Gusto en conocerlas – May le responde:

– Bienvenida a la escuela Divino Verde, quizás sea algo pronto pero te gustaría ser una integrante de nuestro grupo de amigas? – Serena sintió que ni siquiera es su primer día y ya estaba haciendo sus primeras amigas mostrando una sonrisa a sus nuevas compañeras y haciéndole saber que la nueva historia empezó y empezó muy bien:

– En serio? Soy nueva aquí y buscan un integrante nuevo para su grupo – Dawn toma la palabra:

– Así es Serena, en esta clase tenemos un grupo de chicos compuesto por Ash, Gary, Ritchie y Brock, pero en esta clase varias de las alumnas de aquí no les gusta estar en grupo y queremos estar en igualdad ante ellos. Por lo que ya que pareces una chica amable y en la que se puede confiar te gustaría unirte a nosotras? Claro, si tú quieres por supuesto, no vamos a obligarte – Serena sentía que su nueva vida estaba empezando mejor de lo que ella había esperado. – Cielos, esto es muy repentino, yo, no me espera a conocerlas a todas de una sola vez. Lo siento, quiero hacer nuevos amigos y les agradezco su invitación pero me gustaría esperar hasta poder acostumbrarme a mi nueva clase, si es que no es problema para ustedes – Decía sonriendo tímidamente a lo que May, la denominada líder del grupo, le dice:

– Esta bien, Serena, te entendemos, tómate tu tiempo y piénsalo, de todos modos la invitación seguirá en pie para cuando te sientas más cómoda con el curso y cuando tú quieras – Y en eso las cuatro amigas se dan un pequeño saludo, conversan un poco, se ríen de ciertas anécdotas ocurridas el año pasado y en los pasados y al momento de hablar del grupo de chicos May le menciona que Gary y Brock son los más, eeemm, locos XD, pero que Ash y Ritchie son los chicos más confiables. Serena les dice:

– Bueno, resulta, que en la mañana llegué corriendo a la escuela y sin querer no me detuve y choqué con Ash por accidente, luego él me ayudó a no caerme al suelo y nos presentamos pero en ese momento apareció el profesor Sycamore para llevarme al salón donde según entiendo hacen una recepción para los estudiantes nuevos? – Preguntaba a sus nuevas amigas a lo que Shauna contesta:

– Así es Serena, esa tradición se ha realizado en la escuela desde hace algún tiempo y tuviste suerte. Ash siempre es así, generalmente es algo tímido y no suele hablar mucho. Podría decirse que es el de "pocas palabras" del curso pero es alguien amable con los demás. Sin mencionar que es el chico más apuesto e inteligente del curso – Decía esto mientras se sonrojaba aparecían corazones rosados en sus ojos (Ya saben, cosas que pasan en una sala de clases XD). Serena pregunta:

– Dime Shauna, si reaccionas así es porque te gusta Ash? – Shauna contesta volviendo a su estado normal XD:

– La verdad no, me parece atractivo y todo eso pero no es alguien que me llame demasiado la atención. Además que siendo el más popular entre las chicas el escenario es muy difícil – Serena no entendió cuando dijo "escenario" pero simplemente sonrió tímidamente y se le asomó una gota estilo anime en su frente.

– Jeje, ya veo – La conversación siguió normal hablando de lo que el grupo se dedica que es hacer presentaciones de baile y convocar iniciativas de los derechos de las mujeres.

Dichos comentarios llamaron la atención de Serena ya que a ella le gustaba la música y el baile y también un poco de interés en iniciativas de carácter social. Por lo que nuevas ideas estaban llegando a su mente para poder llevar a cabo de buena manera su nueva vida en Kanto. Siendo las 10 de la mañana y faltando 2 horas para el final del día sonó el timbre de fin del recreo y se apareció el profesor Sycamore de la clase de Biología. La primera clase consistió en juntarse en grupos de cuatro y realizar un cuestionario de 10 preguntas usando cualquier medio posible menos celulares y tablets (Pobrecitos, alumnos influenciados por los medios y la tecnología XD, tendrán que hacer el cuestionario de modo tradicional XD).

Sin embargo siendo las 11 de la mañana y ya terminando la actividad Ash tomó su mochila, acercó una hoja al profesor y se retiró de la sala de clases sin decir nada a los compañeros detalle que a la clase se le hizo extraño y al grupo de chicas también. May dice:

– Que extraño, Ash no suele retirarse antes de que las clases terminen y menos el primer día – Dawn continúa la conversación:

– Es verdad, el siempre ha sido responsable con la escuela. Le habrá pasado algo? – Shauna responde:

– Ya chicas, Ash deberá tener sus motivos. – Serena continúa el tema diciendo:

– Quizás no lo conoceré mucho pero Shauna tiene razón, quizás sea que Ash hace algo más que sólo venir a clases – Ante ese comentario May responde:

– Ahora que lo mencionas Serena, recuerdo que ayer envié a Ash un mensaje de buena suerte para el nuevo año por Facebook (Si! Mundo Pokémon + Mundo de Redes Sociales = Niveles de Entretención de más de 8000! XD) y él me dijo que en cierto momento del día de hoy se retiraría más temprano porque debía hacer algo importante. Ahora que es eso "importante"? No lo sé, no quise preguntarle para no meterme en sus asuntos y creo que debemos respetar su vida fuera de escuela – Dicho comentario provoco pequeñas risas entre las chicas.

Finalmente el primer día de clases terminó puntualmente al mediodía y cuando Serena salió de la escuela una vez despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas reconoció a alguien familiar para ella, se emocionó, corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo:

– Hola mamá – Decía emocionada. Su madre contesta:

– Mi pequeña, como te fue en tu primer día? – Serena le responde feliz:

– Fue un buen día, conocí a algunos amigos y una chica llamada May quiere que yo forme parte de su grupo de amigas – Dicho comentario emocionó a Grace y le dijo:

– Te dije pequeña, te dije que todo estaría bien. Ahora hija mía, te parece que tú y yo tengamos un paseo especial para conocer más de esta linda ciudad? – Serena simplemente le sonríe a su madre dando a entender que le pareció una buena idea. Recorrieron las calles más cercanas a la escuela luego de caminar unas cuantas calles dieron con lo que parecía una tienda de arreglos del hogar y vestimentas donde Serena se compró una pulsera rosada y Grace un libro sobre cómo hacer decoraciones. Si querían empezar su nueva vida en Kanto debían darle a la casa un estilo especial. Calles después dieron con lo que era una tienda de venta de libros, películas en DVD y Blu-Ray, discos de música y otros materiales del mundo de la cultura y entretenimiento en general. Serena y Grace interesadas en la tienda entraron pero a diferencia de la tienda de arreglos no había nadie por lo que madre e hija se acercaron a la caja principal de la tienda. Grace necesitaba buscar un libro sobre veterinaria pokémon por lo que tocó el timbre que había en la mesa diciendo:

– Hola, disculpen, hay alguien atendiendo aquí? – Una voz les responde:

– Si, enseguida voy, un minuto por favor – Luego de eso Grace quedó más tranquila pensando que la tienda estaba abandonada pero había alguien que quedó sorprendida y era Serena que aparentemente reconoció la voz de aquel chico:

– Esa voz, no me digas que es… – Por la puerta cerca de la mesa principal de la tienda apareció un chico de la misma estatura que Serena y al mirar de frente a las visitantes de la tienda y una vez frente a Grace el joven saluda:

– Disculpen la demora, estaba ordenando una mercadería que nos llegó hace poco. Mi nombre es Ash y bienvenidas a nuestra de cultura y entretenimiento en que les puedo ayu… TU? – Resultó ser Ash, y se sorprendió de ver a su nueva compañera de clase y nueva amiga visitando la tienda donde él trabajaba. Serena reaccionó igual que él:

– TÚ? – A lo que Grace pregunta:

– Esperen un momento, ustedes ya se conocen? – A lo que Ash responde para aclarar las dudas que aparentemente estaba teniendo la mamá de su amiga:

– Eeemm, jajaja, así es señora, digo, eeemm,… – A lo que Grace le dice:

– Grace, mi nombre es Grace jovencito, gusto en conocerte – Ash decidió ser más correcto y saluda a las visitantes de la tienda:

– Bueno, pues, gusto en conocerla señora Grace, mi nombre es Ash y bueno, verá, resulta que yo soy estudiante de la escuela Divino Verde y bueno, eeemm, soy compañero de clases de su hija – Grace reaccionó sorprendida al conocer a uno de los compañeros de clase de su hija.

– Que sorpresa, uno de tus nuevos amigos trabajando en esta tienda hija? Coincidencias de la vida (Bueno, eso o es el "Poder Del Argumento" XD) – Ash y Serena rieron ante el comentario de Grace pero siguiendo con la conversación la madre de Serena pregunta:

– Dime joven Ash porque trabajas aquí – Ash le responde:

– Resulta señora Grace que trabajo en esta tienda desde que empecé la secundaria inferior y tuve que retirarme antes del mediodía porque tuve que llegar aquí a la tienda y reunirme con el dueño de la tienda para firmar mi renovación de contrato. Pasa que yo soy del Pueblo Paleta pero vine a estudiar a Ciudad Verde porque allá en mi pueblo no hay una escuela secundaria y trabajo aquí para mantenerme. Con el dinero que gano en esta tienda puedo pagar la renta de la habitación donde vivo y otros gastos personales. Mi madre, que trabaja en una tienda de arreglos para el hogar allá en el pueblo paga mi matrícula y la escuela. Es una empresa pequeña pero le pagan bien a mi madre. También hago esto de estudiar y trabajar porque me gusta hacerlo y me permite participar en ciertos proyectos en los que a mí me gusta colaborar. – Decía muy seguro de su decisión de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, convicción que llamó la atención de Serena.

Pero la conversación dio un giro inesperado cuando Grace pregunta – Así que eres originario de Pueblo Paleta, tu madre paga la escuela pero y dime que es de tu padre? – Ante esa pregunta Ash pone un rostro serio y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, le dice con un tono de voz bajo y un tanto melancólico – Aaamm, sobre eso. Pasa señora Grace, que mi padre falleció cuando tenía 4 años – Grace sintió que cometió un error en preguntarle sobre su vida por lo que arrepentida le dice:

– Oh, lo siento Ash, no lo sabía – Ash responde:

– No se preocupe señora Grace. Esta bien, ahora dígame, a que se debe la vista de usted y la de su hija a nuestra tienda? – Ya era hora de dejar las historias de vida para atender a las visitantes a la tienda como corresponde a lo que Grace le entrega una lista de libros que le recomendaron sobre veterinaria pokémon. Ash leyó cuidadosamente la lista y dijo: - Me disculpan un momento? Creo que hay algunos de esto libros, permiso – Dijo Ash retirándose al área de mercadería de la tienda para ver si había alguno de esos títulos. Grace decía al momento que Ash se alejaba de ellas diciendo:

– No hay problema Ash, gracias por ayudar – Luego de eso Grace le dijo al oído a su hija:

– Pobrecito, tan pequeño y ya tuvo que aprender de las dificultades de la vida – Serena también se sintió conmovida con la historia de Ash y entendió el motivo por el que Ash probablemente no había dicho nada del porque se retiró temprano de clases. Era para preocuparse de su situación, de sus proyectos y no quería hablar de eso simplemente porque formaba parte de su vida privada. Serena se juró a sí misma no hablar de este tema con nadie. Siendo que Ash fue el primer amigo que hizo en la escuela debía corresponder a la forma amable en que él la ayudó y la recibió en la escuela. Dio un vistazo por la tienda en que trabajaba su amigo, dándose cuenta que la tienda ofrecía una gran variedad de libros, películas, discos de música, hasta que distinguió algo que le llamó la atención.

Ash regresó del área de mercadería con sólo un libro de los que aparecían y dijo a Grace – Regresé, por ahora este el único título que tenemos "Veterinaria Pokémon: Cuidados, Crianza y Otros Consejos" – Dijo Ash algo apenado porque pensaba tener todos los libros de la lista pero Grace le dice:

– No te preocupes Ash, me han dicho que este es un buen material – Ash pregunta:

– Disculpe la pregunta pero de casualidad es usted una veterinaria o doctora pokémon? – A lo que Grace le responde:

– Así es, veterinaria pokémon especializada en primeros auxilios y crianza – Ash contesta:

– Ya veo, eeemm, y su hija adonde se fue? – Grace estuvo mirando en la tienda y se fijó que su hija estaba en la sección de discos. Se dio cuenta de que ella tenía uno en sus manos y cuando Grace llamó a su hija para comprar a modo de regalo por ser su primer día de clases ella se acercó con una cara alegre. Grace pregunta:

– Hija te sientes bien? – En ese momento Serena muestra a Grace y a Ash el disco que tomó de la sección de música, resultó ser 21st Century Breakdown de la banda Green Day y ella dice:

– Mi disco favorito – Con un tono alegre y cómico en su voz y una cara de cordero deprimido (Ba Dum Tsss). Ash quedó algo extrañado en la forma de reaccionar que tuvo Serena al encontrar su disco favorito (Y de hecho es uno de mis favoritos XD). Por lo que acto seguido Ash recibe el libro y el disco, activa la máquina de lectura de códigos, recibe el total del dinero, entrega la boleta y el cambio y dice amablemente – Aquí tienen mis estimadas damas, el libro y el disco favorito de la señorita Serena. Consideren esto como un regalo de bienvenida a ciudad Verde. Según me contó su hija son nuevas aquí en la región Kanto cierto? – A lo que Grace contesta:

– Así es, somos nuevas aquí. Muchas gracias por todo Ash y lo siento por lo de tu padre – Decía Grace nuevamente intentando disculparse por preguntar por el fallecido padre de Ash a lo que él contesta:

– No se preocupe señora Grace, esta bien, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y esta bien que pregunte sobre eso. Después de todo si voy a ser compañero de clases de su hija y probablemente nos veremos en uno que otro momento es necesario conocernos un poco más. Que tengan un buen día y disculpen pero debo volver al área de mercadería, debo ordenar algunas cosas que dejé sin ordenar para atenderlas, permiso y nuevamente bienvenidas. Adiós – Grace y Serena se despidieron del joven muy felices por la compra hecha en la tienda. Grace tenía un buen libro para asesorarse si quería abrir una tienda de veterinaria en su casa y Serena quedó feliz porque obtuvo como regalo de primer día de clases su disco favorito.

Al llegar a casa, Grace y Serena almorzaron, descansaron un poco y siguieron afinando detalles para la casa nueva como la decoración y los detalles de la tienda que estaba planeada para instalar en el garaje de la casa. Por su parte Ash terminó su turno en la tienda y regresó a la casa para almorzar. Visitó a su amigo Pikachu dándole su ración de comida de la tarde. Entró a su habitación y se puso su ropa casual.

Es así como nuestros protagonistas empiezan su nueva historia, conociéndose más, aprendiendo de la vida y pasando momentos alegres. Sin embargo Ash y Serena se dan cuenta que esto solo es el comienzo y que como camino hay obstáculos a los que deberán enfrentarse sin importar que pase. Que nuevas aventuras les esperan a Ash y Serena en esta nueva historia en sus vidas?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
